Because it is Love
by Tati Black
Summary: Nenhuma barreira será capaz de impedir que Teddy e Lily vivenciem o amor. Será? Conjunto do fics escritas para o Projeto Fixação do 6V.
1. Just one Look

**Fic: Just one Look**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Obs:<strong> Fic escrita para o Projeto Fixação do 6V. Ela foi baseada no trecho da música "_Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol" _escolhido pela Lyring (transcrito abaixo).

**All that I am,**

_(Tudo que eu sou)_

**All that I ever was**

_(Tudo que eu sempre fui)_

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.**

_(Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos, eles são tudo o que eu consigo ver)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just one Look<em>**

Teddy se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. O smoking estava impecável, mas os cabelos mudavam constantemente de cor: iam do rosa berrante ao marrom lama. E ele se deu conta de que nunca estivera tão nervoso em sua vida, nem com tanto medo.

Medo de estar fazendo a escolha errada. Medo das consequências que lhe ocorreriam. Medo de ter escolhido aquele caminho apenas para fugir da realidade.

Ainda tentando controlar suas emoções, ouviu batidas na porta do quarto. Estava na casa dos Potter, se arrumando para o seu casamento com Victoire, o qual aconteceria nos jardins daquela mansão.

"Entre" Falou com a voz trêmula. Esperava que fosse seu padrinho, Harry, para dizer-lhe umas palavras de consolo.

Mas não era seu padrinho que acabara de entrar no cômodo.

Trajando um belo vestido lilás - e provocante, na visão do rapaz -, Lily se aproximou dele. Trazia um sorriso doce nos lábios. Entretanto, se Teddy tivesse encarado os olhos castanho-esverdiados da garota, veria que não era a felicidade que a acometia.

"Nervoso, Teddy?" Ela perguntou com a voz suave, segurando as mãos dele.

"Mais do que você imagina." Ele respondeu ainda encarando o chão.

"Se você tem certeza do que quer, não tem motivos para estar tão nervoso. A não ser que..."

"A não ser que eu não tenha nem um pouco de certeza do que estou fazendo." Ele completou a fala dela, levantando o rosto e encarando os olhos da ruiva naquele momento.

E ele se perdeu naquele olhar, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Olhar cúmplice e compreensivo. Olhar que ele conhecia tão bem e que trocavam desde que a garota era apenas um bebê.

Olhar que revelava uma ligação inexplicável entre eles, e que os unia em toda e qualquer situação. Era incrível como, apenas com um olhar, eles pudessem entender o que estava se passando com o outro.

E foi com aquele olhar que Teddy compreendeu: Lily também sentia o mesmo por ele. Ela também queria, tanto quanto ele, estar longe dali, vivendo outra realidade.

"Você sabe que sua família não vai me perdoar, certo?" Teddy sabia que Lily também tinha enxergado os seus anseios naquele momento.

"Um dia eles vão entender, Teddy." Ela respondeu, passando a mão delicada na face dele, num gesto de conforto.

"Tem certeza que você não vai se arrepender, Lily? Tem certeza de que..."

"Eu amo você, Teddy Lupin. E disso eu tenho certeza."

Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir, apesar de estar estampado nos olhos dela. Como ele não tinha enxergado isso antes? Ou será que ele não queria enxergar isso por medo do que eles teriam de enfrentar?

"Eu também te amo, Lily."

Segurando a garota pela nuca, Teddy colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo suave e desejado por ambos.

Antes que o beijo fosse interrompido, o rapaz segurou firme na cintura de Lily e aparatou para longe dali.

Era essa a realidade que ambos queriam. E, se estivessem lado a lado, seriam capazes de enfrentar qualquer coisa para continuarem juntos. E era apenas isso que importava.

* * *

><p><strong>Obs:<strong> Fic escrita para o Projeto Fixação do 6V. Ela foi baseada no trecho da música "_Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol" _escolhido pela Lyring.

**N/A:** Pessoinhas lindas!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic... Postarei nesse cantinho todas as fics produzidas para esse projeto lindo que tá rolando lá no 6V.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!

**Beijooooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	2. Last Chance

**Fic: Last Chance**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p>Fic escrita para o Projeto Fixação do 6V. Ela foi baseada no trecho da música "Speak Now - Taylor Swift"escolhido pela Morgana Elvendork (transcrito abaixo).<p>

**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chance<strong>

"Se alguém tem algo que impeça esta união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre"

A típica frase clichês dos casamentos, a qual deixa os noivos tensos de que algo aconteça. Em qualquer casamento, depois de um longo minuto de silêncio, onde todos se entreolham, os noivos sorriem e o padre os considera, enfim, casados.

Mas aquele não era um casamento qualquer. Teddy Lupin estava em pé no altar de frente para Victoire Weasley. O homem que eu amava de frente para minha prima.

Ao ouvir a frase ser proferida pelo padre, eu fiz a única atitude que me restava para impedir que Teddy selasse aquela união: fiquei de pé. Apesar dos meus humildes um metro e sessenta, destaquei-me em meio a todos na Igreja.

Do altar, meu pai, Harry Potter, olhou-me confuso e tenso. Minha mãe, Ginny Weasley, lançou-me um olhar compreensivo, seguido de um discreto sorriso. Porém, não era o momento de eu me preocupar com a minha família. Por causa deles eu tinha guardado aqueles sentimentos por anos. E agora era a minha última chance de me preocupar comigo mesma, com a minha felicidade. Com o meu amor.

Victoire me olhava boquiaberta. Eu tive a sensação de que, a qualquer momento ela pularia em meu pescoço se eu não voltasse a me sentar. Mas eu não me deixei intimidar.

Olhei por último para Teddy. Ele também expressava espanto, mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam. E isso só me deu mais força para continuar em pé e forçar minha voz de sair da garganta.

Mas nenhum som saiu de minha boca. Ao olhar ao redor, todos os Weasleys estavam muito vermelhos e me olhavam aterrorizados. Nesse momento, minhas pernas tremeram e meu estômago se contorceu.

De repente, a razão voltou a mim. Olhei mais uma vez para Teddy. Eu não tinha o direito de estragar o que ele construíra por tanto tempo.

Virei e me retirei da Igreja. Desperdicei minha última chance de conseguir a minha felicidade, mas eu não podia passar por cima da felicidade dos outros para isso. Principalmente quando esses outros eram os meus familiares, que eu tanto amava.

Andando pela rua pouco movimentada, deixei as lágrimas mancharem o meu rosto. O nó na minha garganta ainda mantinha-se firme.

"LILY!"

Eu estanquei ao ouvir aquela voz e me virei devagar. Teddy estava ali na rua, sorrindo. Corri até ele e me joguei em seus braços.

Aquela podia ter sido a última chance para sermos felizes, mas eu tinha certeza de que a aproveitaríamos da melhor forma possível!


	3. Nostalgia

**Fic: Nostalgia**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p>Fic escrita para o Projeto Fixação do 6V. Ela foi baseada no trecho da música "Innocence - Avril Lavigne"escolhido pela Bela (transcrito abaixo).<p>

****This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now****

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

Teddy viu Lily descer do vagão do Expresso Hogwarts pela última vez. Agora, maior de idade e formada, eles poderiam assumir o namoro e, finalmente, casarem-se.

Ao ver a ruiva caminhando até si, com o brilho maroto nos olhos e o sorriso doce e inocente nos lábios, ele imediatamente lembrou-se daquela mesma cena, mas há sete anos: uma ruivinha no auge de seus onze anos descia correndo do trem para abraçar os pais e Teddy, cheia de novidades sobre Hogwarts e toda sua magia.

E Teddy sabia que, apesar de todas as mudanças físicas que aqueles anos trouxeram à ruiva, a mesma garotinha alegre de onze anos ainda vivia nela. E isso era o que mais encantava o rapaz.

_Lily seria sempre a garotinha de Teddy._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gente, escrevi essa fic extremamente baseada no meu sentimento de nostalgia após assistir ao último filme... E registro aqui minha decepção do Teddy não ter aparecido no Epílogo!

Deixem Reviews bem lindinhas pra mim!


	4. Em Meio à Tempestade, Surgiu Você

.

**Fic: **Em Meio à Tempestade, Surgiu Você****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p>Fic escrita para o Projeto Fixação do 6V. Ela foi baseada no trecho da música "Sweet Child O'Mine - Guns n' Roses"escolhido pela Little V. (transcrito abaixo).<p>

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder  
>And the rain<br>To quietly pass me by**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
><strong>Sweet child o' mine<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Sweet love of mine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Em Meio à Tempestade, Surgiu Você<strong>

Teddy olhou para a garota dormindo ao seu lado. Discretas sardas maculavam seu pálido rosto de pele macia; os cabelos, intensamente vermelhos, espalhavam-se pelos travesseiros; a boca, pequena e delicada, estava entreaberta para não atrapalhar seus suspiros.

Imediatamente, Teddy lembrou-se da primeira vez que tinham dividido a mesma cama. Não fora naquelas circunstâncias, mas tinha sido igualmente bom.

Num dia de muita tempestade, em que raios cortavam os céus e trovões enchiam a noite com seus ruídos ensurdecedores, algo quente invadiu as cobertas de Teddy, que passava as férias na casa do padrinho e, até então, não tinha conseguido adormecer.

Por um momento, o garoto de dezessete anos não soube ao certo o que formava aquela pequena montanha embaixo de seus lençóis, mas, ao levantar as cobertas, encontrou o rosto assustado e os cabelos desgrenhados de uma garotinha de sete anos.

"Eu tô com medo, Teddy. Posso ficar aqui com você?" Ela perguntou fazendo um beicinho irresistível.

"É claro que pode, pequena." Ele respondeu, acolhendo-a em seus braços com um sorriso no rosto.

Talvez Lily nunca soubesse, mas só depois que ela chegou à sua cama naquela noite, Teddy conseguiu pegar no sono. E, naquela mesma noite, Teddy descobriu que só Lily tinha o poder de acalmar-lhe e de aquecer-lhe.

Daquele momento em diante, Teddy iria desejar que Lily passasse todas as noites ao seu lado.


End file.
